


All in a month's work: Or why couldn't they have died in the fourties.

by Nollids



Series: Avengers assignment [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, MCU
Genre: Don't redeem Ward, Expanding the team, F/M, Gen, Star Wars References, Unforgivable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers plan to take out Hydra once and for all. And if they happen to gain a few additions; so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold opening

A lot of people would describe Grant Ward as a lot of different things. Murderer. Traitor. Sociopath. What no one would ever -including himself- would consider call him a family man. 

There was no way in hell he would've brought another human being into this world. He'd screw them up just like his parents screwed him up. There's no way he'd do that to someone else. But marriage... That was a different story. Of course it wasn't the person who he expected. 

But here he was thinking back to when he was on the steps of the court house in Armolo, Texas; Kara -his WIFE- in his arms. 

They just were getting back from the restaurant, they stopped in a mini honeymoon and splurged heading to the car.  
"Are you happy to be back in Mexico?"

"Of course, Baby." He said. "Kara Palamas Ward. How does that sound?"

"Well that's technically not my married name. That's what we get for using fake names to do it."

They were on their way back to the car they... acquired. Bakshi still in the trunk. 

"Now we can start tracking down Morse. And you can get closure."

When they were about eight yards away their car exploded throwing them both back.

Ward got up dragging Kara with him. They headed back in the direction of the restaurant. As soon as they turned and got ten feet a car next to them was peppered with sniper bullets. They turned around and went the opposite direction back towards the car. 

Right after they reached the car the bullets stopped them yet again. They turned 90 degrees. 

"Grant. They're leading us to where they want us to go!"

"I know!"

"Bakshi's dead! What are we supposed to do with out him?"

"I don't know."

Gun fire irrupted all around them. They ducked into the alley. At the end was a metal gate. But that's not what worried Ward. It was the woman at the end of the alley in a SHIELD field uniform. 

She drew a gun from her tigh holster and before he can react Kara fell next to him. "No!"

He knelt down next to her and realized it was only an ICER and Kara was going to be fine. "Hello, Skye." He said cooly. "Where's the rest of the team. May? Coulson? Tripp? Morse!"

He realized he must've put more emphasis on Morse's name than he thought. His espionage skills had gotten rusty in the last five months. Skye's eyes widened then narrowed in amusement. "You don't get a lot of America news down here, do you?" She said with a grin. 

"What do you want?" 

"I need your help."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Why the hell would I help you? The last time we were face to face you put 4 bullets in me."

"Yeah and the last time we met without a barrier you threatened to to rape me!"

Grant was about to respond with a smart comment, when a hand gripped around his neck. His was spun around like a rag doll going in a full circle before being released. 

He hit the gate causing it to rattle. Skye dove out of the way at the last moment. As he could only see shaking images. Skye stood over him 

"What the hell?"

"You failed to mention that!" Grant kind of recognized the voice. But it was like he had heard it on TV or a movie. 

"And now you see why! We kinda need him in one piece to help."

The was a roaring like a jet before another voice spoke up. "Well he's alive isn't he?"

He looked up to see both Captain America and Iron Man. "Yeah. It's not quite the team you remember."


	2. The New Facility

4 hours later, Skye, Tony, Clint, Natasha and Steve all made it back to the new Avengers facility in upper New York. 

She made sure threat he had no idea where they were going or could listen to their conversations. So they put a bag over his head with noise canceling earphones. 

Next to him were Kara and Bakshi whom they rescued before they blew up the car. They were in the same boat as Ward. Although Skye felt bad about doing it to Kara, even though Kara kicked her ass. 

"Do we need all three?" Tony asked looking back. "Any one of these nuts could probably lead us to the final base."

Skye gave him a dirty look. "She isn't here to help us. She's here for Wanda to help her. What happened to her was no more her fault then it was the twins."

Both he and Steve gave skeptical looks. "We're fixing her!" She pressed. 

Once they landed Tony had 3 Iron drones escort the new guests. Ward and Bakshi to the prison. Kara to the medical wing. Sam and Rhodie both met them at the front door to the facility. 

After last month the Avengers doubled in size. Skye, Sam and Rhodie all officially joined the team. Once the Twins cleared their brainwashing they were more than willing to help take out HYDRA and Strucker. Thor and Natasha were still trying to get Jemma and Bobbi on the team respectively but as of yet it was a no go. They got official pilots in Carol Danvers and Walter Lawson who seemed to dislike Skye for some reason. 

The most recent recruit hit a little closer to home. 

3 1/2 weeks earlier

After 4 days in Avengers Tower, Skye was starting to get comfortable. She'd wake up, eat breakfast, and let Tony run tests on her blood. Occasionally he'd send a interesting sample to Bobbi and Jemma. 

She walked up to the table with Pepper typing on a laptop. 

"Whacha doing?"

Pepper looked up. "Well Tony and I both agreed that the Avengers need legal representation."

Skye walked around and saw her writing a letter to a firm named "Nelson and Murdock". 

"If you're busy I can go over there and talk to them!"

Pepper looked up and Skye said, "Hey I'm bored. Plus I might as well pull my own weight."

Pepper looked at her like she didn't believe her but finally starting typing and then said, "Fine. They're located--"

"Hell's Kitchen." Skye said, walking back to her room to get dressed. 

After two cab rides Skye found it

" Nelson & Murdock - Attorneys at Law. "

She looked at the new phone Tony provided for her. 10:13. Middle of the morning so they'd definitely be in the office. 

After walking up three flights of stairs she found the door she was looking for. There was another sign on the door to the office, only this one was cardboard and "Attorneys" was misspelled. 

She knocked on the door and stuck her head in. The blonde didn't even bother looking up. "Mr. Murdock isn't in right now. But if you need representation Mr. Nelson can see you."

"Oh?"

The blonde looked up. After a few seconds her jaw dropped. "You're... The.. Quake... On the news... The girl...." She babbled. 

A portly man in a suit walked out of the office on the right. "Karen? What do we pay you for if you can't even speak to clie--" He turned and saw Skye. To his credit he recovered rather quickly. 

"Hi." Skye said walking in all the way. She extended her hand for Nelson to shake. "My name is Skye. We'd like to have you as our representation."

"The Avengers want us as representation!" The blonde woman exclaimed. 

"No, me and my Husband." When both of their faces looked disappointed Skye chuckled. "That was a joke. Yes. The Avengers want your representation."

Skye felt someone come up behind her. "Hello, Mary."

Skye turned around and saw Matt Murdock. She rolled her eyes but mentally berated herself for it. Of course he couldn't see her. She settled for a sigh. "Hello, Maddie."

He scrunched up his face then smiled and said, "OK, OK. Hello, Skye."

He walked past so Skye turned seeing Karen and Nelson's jaws had dropped. "Karen. Foggy. This is a old friend of mine, Skye."

Karen recovered first. "Matt! You know an Avenger?"

His eyebrows raised over his dark glasses. "What? Who?"

 

Now  
Clint and Tony had both put their movement to reserve member as soon as HYDRA was dealt with. And Matt was on the reserve list as well not willing to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Avengers. Not unless it was a live or die insident. Then Thor's father called him back to Asgard. This left a huge power gap in the team. 

Maria walked up to the five of them. "Thor called, Odin is letting him stay until tomorrow night."

"OK." Steve said. "Any contact from Carter?" 

"No, her bosses in the CIA are still considering."

"Considering?" Skye asked curious. 

"We're trying to get Sharon Carter to be our CIA liason."

"Oh." Skye said through tight lips. 

"Well," Maria said clapping her hands. "The day's not getting any younger! Let's see if we can break the son of a bitch before Thor leaves!"

Skye moved to walk to the cell when Steve put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't be the one to go in." Skye had been sticking to Steve's side for the last 3 weeks, when they started training together. Her control of her powers had increased exponentially since.

She looked at him for a moment then realized what he was getting at. "Oh! No I was gonna be your lie detector."

Both Tony and Steve looked at her funny. It was weird because despite their clashing personalities Tony and Steve operated on the same wave length. Similar to Clint and Natasha or Jemma and Fitz. 

"Hey! I know for a fact he can beat a normal lie detector. Hell, Fury made a lie detector specifically that Natasha can't beat. Yet he beat it. On the other hand if he doesn't realize that there was one around...."

"I could beat that thing." Natasha said pouting.

Tony and Steve looked at each other then said, "Fine!" Simultaneously. 

"But you stay outside the cell!" Steve added. 

Skye walked to the cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me. The next chapter is going to be badass. Focuses on Bobbi & Jemma.


	3. New(ish) partnership.

"Mockingbird and Sleeping Beauty to Storybook. Storybook come in." Jemma heard Bobbi say over the coms. 

Jemma was in a building seven stories above Bobbi at her 3 O'clock on overwatch. Bobbi was on a bench only armed with her new batons and her new uniform underneath her civilian clothes. 

Jemma graduated from the crossbow; but she still liked to have it so it was strapped to her back. She also had an ICER on her hip, and a pistol on her opposite thigh. She also had a sniper rifle in her lap while wearing the new SHIELD field uniform. 

They two of them had been tracking a new enhanced. His name Brüno Victor his parents were immegrants from Germany. He grew up in southern Florida. From what they could tell he was able to manipulate stone. So far he had been creating stone claws that attached to his back that acted like three extra arms. 

In the last six days Brüno had robbed seven banks starting in a small town in Florida making his way up the east coast. Today was his first step up to the major leagues. He was in a NYC bank and the two were waiting for him. 

"Storybook to Mockingbird and Sleeping Beauty, over." Mac's voice. The playground's call sign was "Storybook". The idea for the name was Bobbi's so that's what they ran with. Mac was running back-end today so he was the one that answered. 

Even though Jemma knew it was childish she said, "OK, can I please get a different call sign? My current one sounds ridiculous!"

"No." Bobbi and Mac said simultaneously. 

"But---"

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty! We have a theme going." Bobbi said. 

"And what is that! Storybook and Sleeping Beauty I get."

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird."

After a minute she said, "Fine. I still want a new call sign though."

"That's not exactly how it works, love. You're assigned your call sign. Otherwise they would all sound ridiculous." They heard Hunter say. Then Jemma heard Bobbi grinding her teeth. 

Ever since Hunter found out Bobbi had been lying about "REAL" SHIELD, they had practically ceased speaking. And to make matters worse Hunter and Anne Weaver had started seeing each other. 

"No more ludicrous than Sleeping Beauty!"

"Because mine is so great?" Hunter said lazily. 

"Get the hell out of here!" Mac said irate. "Go ahead, Mockingbird."

Bobbi tapped her orange sunglasses that Fitz designed based on the glasses they used to help Amador. They saw in Infrared, Ultraviolet, X-Ray, recorded everything, and acted as a telescope. And of course the polarized and act as actual sunglasses. 

"It's confirmed. Asset is in the bank as we speak." Bobbi said after turning on the infrared. Victor's body temp had either been 20 degrees higher than the norm, or 20 degrees lower. So he was very easy for Bobbi's sunglasses to pick up. 

"Affirmed. Wait for backup. 25 minutes."

"Do we tail him if he moves position?" 

"Yes. But don't make contact."

Jemma spotted a problem. "Mockingbird. At your 4 o'clock. 18 meters."

"American Metric System, Sleeping Beauty."

Jemma huffed. "20 yards. Honestly. It wouldn't hurt you Yanks to learn the proper way to measure." 

Two police officers were staring at Bobbi. She did look strange; long sleeve shirt, Jeans and a pair of combat boots at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, in New York City's June. It made her seem 50 pounds overweight due to the fact that she was wearing her uniform underneath. Plus she had been staring at the bank pretty intently. All in all it was suspicious. 

"Damn. Tell me if they start to walk this way. Oh and Sleeping Beauty? You're in AMERICA! You should be adapting to our ways not the other way around."

"Such an American way of thinking."

"Damn straight."

"Bullocks! Mockingbird they're headed your way."

"That's not very ladylike language, Sleeping Beauty."

"You realize the more you say it, the worse it sounds."

The two police officers walked over to Bobbi and she could hear the conversation. 

"Hello, Miss...." A deeper voice said. 

"Morse. Mrs. Bobbi Morse." Bobbi said, in her fake Texas accent. She extended her hand to shake his. 

"May I ask what you're doing Mrs. Morse?"

"Oh, well I was on my way to Greenland, my wife Jemma is working there. She's actually who I'm speaking on my headset with. You know how it is; can't do to things at the same time." She said, in a ditzy tone and Jemma rolled her eyes.

It became an inside joke between Bobbi and Jemma ever since Bobbi found out about Hunter and Weaver. She kept telling Jemma that she's done with men and moving onto women. 

The pinnacle of the joke was when she told Jemma that they were getting married. "Maybe I'll get to be the bloody big spoon for once." Bobbi tells her. Jemma tried not to be offended by yet another joke about her tiny size. 

"Oh?" The police officer said, "then how'd you end up in New York then?"

"There was a complication with the flight. This was only supposed to be a layover, now I'm suck here until tomorrow night. As you can see by my clothes I was expecting a much colder climate. What was that, Sport?" She said like Jemma had been speaking to her. "It's just the policemen in the city."

This seemed to relax the police officers. Jemma would never understand how Bobbi could lie so effortlessly. 

"Oh," the police officer said relaxing. "What does she do in New Zealand?"

"She works in a Biochemistry lab in Greenland." Bobbi said, side stepping the obvious trap that the police officer set up. 

"How long have you been apart?" He asked in a friendly tone, but Jemma could tell through the headset it was anything but. 

"About 5 wee--"

They were cut off. The bank doors flew of their hinges. Brüno walked out three stone claws hanging off his back. In both hands were bags full of money and on his hip was a Katana. 

"Damn! Sleeping Beauty to Storybook!"

"Haha!" Hunter said, "You referred to yourself as Sleeping Beauty!"

"Because that's what's important." Mac said, before a meaty slap and Hunter yelped. "Storybook to Sleeping Beauty. Go ahead."

"Our enhanced person just went public. He's hostile and there's about 700 people on the street. Local PD are about to engage."

She heard Mac call out for a line to Coulson. "Storybook to King Midas, come in."

After what felt like a hour of speaking, Mac responded. "Do not engage, Sleeping Beauty. Stay dark and wait for bac--"

Just as Mac was in the middle of telling them not to engage, Brüno made his move. One of the claws struck a police car picked it up and swung it like a baseball bat. Once he let go it hit a cop and four civilians. 

"Storybook! Target just took out 5 people. I'm going in!" Bobbi said over coms. 

"Mockingbird!"

She had shed her civilian clothes and was in the new uniform. Her and Jemma's new uniforms were similar to what May used to wear when Jemma first met her. A long sleeve white t-shirt with the new SHIELD logo on each shoulder. It also came with a blue leather vest and dark blue trousers with a holster on her thigh. Bobbi made it look extremely badass, where it made Jemma look like a toddler playing dress up. 

Bobbi walked up and pulled out her Batons. Thanks to Tony Stark they were completely upgraded. Now made up of 83% vibranium, they were a third of the weight, one had a taser and the other had a retractable knife and could connect. Also they could now ricochet. Bobbi had been getting to Captain America's skill level with them on that front. 

It looked like a movie, everyone running away terrified where the lone heroine walks up to slay the beast. "Sir? I'm going to need you to stand down."

"Mockingbird, I have a shot do I take it?" Jemma said looking down the scope. This guy naturally was huge. Like he was bigger than Mac. And that was on top of the stone arms. 

"Back off, chick. Don't do something stupid." He growled. Before he even gave her the chance to back away he whipped the right claw at her. Bringing it down on her head. Or at least where her head had been a second earlier. Bobbi easily cartwheeled out of the way. 

She charged him and at the last second she fell to her knees and slid under him. A move she had shown Skye a few months ago and it worked against the Hulk, so it should work against this no body. 

Only it didn't. He saw this coming and twisted his body to the left then fell to one knee. As soon as she got close enough he drove his elbow into her face knocking her back. In what looked like lightning speed he drew his Katana. 

Bobbi started to scramble up, and he swung right where her head would've been. Bobbi was too fast for him again. He was only able to trim about 5 centimete-- 2 inches off of her hair. 

She cartwheeled to his left again and slammed her heel into his knee, driving it to the ground, but seemingly causing no pain. With her left baton she backhanded him in the face. His head jerked to the side then he slowly looked back up at her unfazed. He backhanded her 15 feet onto a car shattering the windshield. 

The new field uniforms were made of the same stuff as Captain America's so the impact was muffled. But uniform or no uniform, it had to hurt. 

"Mockingbird?" Jemma asked to make sure she was fine. 

She rolled off the car. "I'm fine. Take the shot." Jemma gulped. "Are you OK? Can you do it." Bobbi asked, worried for her. 

Jemma lowered the rifle to the right side of Brüno's chest and pulled the trigger. He heard the shot and moved the claws to protect himself. The bullet bounced off and in the face. He head jerked back and Jemma jerked in a breath. 

He looked up at Jemma looking at let through the scope. There was a chunk of his face missing. Looking closer, Jemma realized that he created a stone armor around himself and the bullet did nothing. 

All the stone armor fell away from him and he looked closer to Hunter's size. There was a whistling noise and he thrust his hand at the window Jemma was looking out of. She dropped the rifle and tried to run out of the apartment. The outside wall blasted in and blowing her in to the front wall. 

She looked around and saw a load-baring beam on top of her rifle. She decided to ditch it and go help Bobbi. 

As soon as she hit the street, she realized her com had gone out. Brüno had brought the stone armor back on. Currently Bobbi was playing Double-Dutch with his arms. She back flipped away. 

A news helicopter was flying overhead. Brüno turned towards it and the armor melted off again. He puckered his lips and fire flew out. It hit the helicopter bringing it to the ground. The camera man stumbled out seemingly uninjured, although dizzy. Bobbi charged at him. 

The manhole in front of Bobbi flew off and water geysered out. Causing her to dive backwards out of the way. 

Jemma ran up and fired six shots from her crossbow. The water shielded him and then stopped, and the whistling came back. He moved his arm like he was side arming a baseball. Jemma five out of the way just as a gust of wind hit where she was. As she was getting up he flung another gust of air at her; sending her into a garbage truck. 

Jemma recovered fairly quickly and took the ICER off her hip; emptying it into his chest. He fell to one knee. He looked at her smiled and cracked his neck. "That tickled."

The stone armor came back over his body. She took the pistol off her thigh and fired six shots into his chest. Even though the shots were in a tight group over his chest, he shrugged it off and lifted a claw above her. Out of nowhere Bobbi came running at him. 

Bobbi dropped to her knees again and slid under his legs successfully. She twisted and stood up with her batons, now connected to be a Bo-staff. As he turned she smacked him in the face. She used her momentum to spin around and drive the taser side of the staff into the chunk of armor destroyed by Jemma's bullets. 

Once the electricity hit him all his limbs sprawled out and he was flung back. He flicked his hand and realized his abilities weren't working. He dove for the katana and rolled to his feet. 

He tried to hit her with a overhead blow, but Bobbi parried it with the center of her Bo-Staff. He went to the left and at the last second tried to fake back overhead. Bobbi didn't fall for it and sidestepped it. Next she stepped behind him and locked her knee behind his thigh. She raised her arm to shoulder level and clothes lined his chest, sending him sprawling on to the ground. 

Hitting the ground knocked the breath out of him, and Bobbi dropping down and driving her elbow into his face knocked him unconscious. There was a lot of clapping and Bobbi looked around to see a bunch of people cheering for her. 

She stood up and said, "Mockingbird to Storybook. Target is down."

"Mockingbird, get down!" Jemma yelled. The man in the trench coat that took Raina and Cal appeared behind her in a burst of blue. 

Bobbi dropped as Jemma fired two bullets in to his shoulders. Bobbi twisted and swung the right side of her staff at him. He teleported away on top of Brüno. He crouched down grabbed him and disappeared. 

The police then noticed that Jemma and Bobbi shouldn't be there. Jemma tried to stand up and cried out in pain. Bobbi disconnected her batons and put them back in their sheath on her back. She put Jemma's arm over her shoulder and helped her limp away. On the way Jemma scooped up her crossbow. 

"Hey!" They heard a policeman call. Jemma turned and saw that the police officer that was talking to Bobbi earlier was running over to stop them. "Stop right there!"

Just as he got about five met-- six yards away, a black SUV pulled up. "Get in!" Agent O'Brien called out.

They both jumped in the backseat of the SUV, as O'Brien speed off. "Red-Hen to Storybook. I've picked up Mockingbird and--"

"Aurora." She said cutting him off, then she looked at Jemma. "That's all I'm willing to give."

Jemma smiled. "How much did Skye pay you?"

"She promised to get the Avengers off my back for recruitment." Bobbi said smiling. Jemma started to laugh. 

The car lurched sending them all toward. Then it went straight up into the air and two minutes later landed. 

There was a knock on the window and Thor was outside grinning at them. "Ladies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one is curious the call signs are as follows.  
> Coulson- King Midas (It was originally going to be 'Papa Bear' but he used his clout as Director to change it)  
> May- Bluebeard (It originally was going to be Ice Queen but Skye was there at the time and threw a fit. They changed it to May's personal favorite story.)  
> Bobbi- Mockingbird (I realized that nowhere in cannon has Bobbi been referred to as Mockingbird)  
> Jemma- Aurora (Previously Sleeping Beauty)  
> Mac- Troll Bridge  
> Hunter- Bo Peep (Bobbi was still pissed at him went she came up with it)  
> Fitz- Little Boy Blue (for when they contact him in the lab)  
> The Play Ground- Storybook  
> 6-1-6 -Golden Goose  
> Short bus- Ren Hen
> 
> They also have less polite ones for the Avengers.


	4. Interrogation...?

Nat and Steve walked in Ward's cell. As soon as they walked in he gave them one of those smug looks he does. Steve sat down in the chair opposite Ward, and Natasha sat on the right side of the table top. 

Before either could say anything Ward said, "I'll tell you anything you want to know on one" he brought his hand up and extended one finger. They hadn't even bothered handcuffing him with nine different Avengers in the building. "Condition."

"You really aren't in the position to be making demands." Nat said incredulous that he'd even ask. "No one knows your here. We could keep you here until the end of time. Or there are about eight countries that have warrants out for your arrest. We can drop you off at any one of their doorsteps."

"This isn't for me. It's for Kara." When the two interrogators looked between each other, confused he elaborated with a sigh, "Agent 33."

"What?" Natasha asked quickly. She had a soft spot for Kara when she heard the story. "What do you want?"

"Bobbi Morse." This caused both of them to tense up. "She was the one who gave Kara up to HYDRA. She told Whitehall where to find her. Kara needsto talk to her. She needs.. closure." He dragged out the last word, making it sound extremely sinister. 

They exchanged looks and Natasha said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho no." Ward said. "I want to hear it from him." He said pointing to Steve. "I want his word that it'll get done. I trust him. After that I'll bring you to Strucker myself."

Nat and Steve exchanged looks. "Strucker?"

Ward grinned, "HYDRA's head ever since Coulson caused the clean house." His grin faded when he realized that Coulson's name didn't carry the weight he thought. "That should at least carry some token of good will."

They then looked at each other. They ALSO seemed to have an unspoken communication. Jeez. Skye remembered that Captain America had his reputation for a reason. He can work with literally anyone. 

They walked outside to Skye. "You know him better than anyone." Nat said. Skye unintentional stepped backwards away from her. She could still feel that piggyback vibration coming off her. Nat's face changed for a fraction of a second and then went back to normal. She was almost as good as May at hiding facial expressions. 

"Yeah. He telling the truth. He is willing to do anything for the woman he thinks he's in love with."

"I'll make a call." Natasha said. 

"Don't bother." Maria said, sneaking up on them holding a tablet to her chest. She handed Natasha the tablet. 

Skye looked over Nat's shoulder and saw Bobbi fighting an enhanced person. Then there was some cell phone footage of her going bo-staff to katana against him. She was twisting and dodging rock arms. Underneath was the caption "Mockingbird". 

"Mockingbird?" Skye and Nat both asked at the same time. 

"Her, Simmons and another Agent are at the Tower right now. Thor's entertaining them."

"Oh, Jeez." Skye said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I wonder if he's going to try to teach Simmons how to use Mew-Mew again." She said taking Darcy's pronunciation of the hammer's name. 

 

They released Ward and Bakshi two hours later. He told them he couldn't do anything with them following them. Tony had ejected nanites into both of there bloodstreams that tracked their movements and allowed them to listen in to their conversation. They were too make contact again in two days. If not the nanites were going tell them where they were and the Avengers would track them down. 

Skye went down one floor to talk to Wanda. She was working on Agent 33-- Kara's brainwashing. When she got down there naturally Pierto was there too. 

"The programming has faded naturally." Wanda said, eyes red. "I cannot fix this."

How Wanda even knew Skye was there was scary. Skye after training with May for months she now walks very silently. 

"There's nothing you can do?"

"Not without cracking her mind like an egg." She said without taking her eyes off of Kara. 

They both pondered for a moment. "We can't just leave like th--"

Pierto cut them off. "What if you take away everything after she was taken? She just wakes up like it's the morning after she was taken. "

"I vill try." Wanda said. Spending time with the Avengers helped their accents fade. But they occasionally slipped through. Wanda's came out more frequent than her brother's. 

Her eyes lit up brighter than ever and then went back to normal. Wanda slumped into her brothers arms. "She vill sleep for a vhile but only time can tell." 

"Are you alright?"

"It vas difficult to determine when her mind was damaged. It was very tiring. I need to rest."

Maria walked up. "The Director is teleconferencing."

"Oh, this about Bobbi and Simmons blowing their covers?" Skye said, "Because I'm not gonna lie they were pretty badass."

"Actually only Morse blew her cover. Well kind of. Morse was the only one with her face on camera."

They got to the conference room and she saw Coulson and May were on screen. Hunter, Mac and Fitz were all in the background. Gonzales was on a split screen. Steve, Nat, Clint, and Tony were there already. 

"Director. Agent May." Skye said unable to keep the grin off her face. 

"Agent Skye." Coulson said. 

"This about Bobbi?"

"Yes. This is about the incident that occurred this afternoon." He said. He was visibly annoyed. "As you all know, I was in charge of creating the list for the Avengers. Agent Morse was a top list candidate."

"Yeah." Nat said bitterly. "Apparently my spot originally belong to her."

"You might have been better but the point of the Avengers is for people to work together. Until you joined the Avengers the only people you'd work with was Clint and me."

"That's not true!" She looked at Clint, who kept his lips tight "Is it?" He nodded his head. 

"Anyway... The week of the Stark Expo Morse was in deep cover. Natasha replaced her and due to her contact with Stark, she replaced Agent Morse on the Avengers."

"And now you're asking if she could join the Avengers now as a bridge between us and SHIELD?" Tony asked. 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Skye and Maria both asked and then glared at each other. They didn't get along very well. 

"Agent Morse is an excellent agent. If this option doesn't go through she'll be stuck behind a desk." Gonzales said. Skye really hated him. He had not even bother trying to mask his contempt for Skye and her abilities. 

"Bob'll hate that." Nat said. 

"It seems that it's the only option left."

"Have you actually talked to bir-- Morse about this?" Clint said. 

"No. But she's smart enough to realize that there isn't much of another option." Coulson said. 

"And admin sucks." May added. 

The four original Avengers looked at each other. The hit the mute button so that Coulson could hear their conversation. 

Tony and Nat both said yes and Steve and Clint said no almost immediately. 

"She's better at hand-to-hand then I am. And almost as good a shot as Clint."

"Can we trust her? She infiltrated Coulson's team with the intent to double cross it."

"Did you see the clips of her using the staff I made her. Bonafide Badass."

"We already have a bunch of people. It's supposed to be a team. Not an army."

"Ok, ok, ok." Steve said raising his hands. "Skye? I guess you're the deciding vote. The other five don't know her well enough to give a opinion."

She thought about it. Steve had a point on her infiltration of SHIELD. But she had saved Simmons life in HYDRA. She could still hear Simmons bragging about her in the back of her head. In the end she didn't actually betray the team. 

"I say yes." Skye said making Clint physically angry. 

"OK." Steve said, "I guess we have a new addition. Plus it helps me fulfill a promise."

"Damn." Skye said. 

"What?" Natasha said, amused look on her face. "You were the one that just voted her in."

"Yeah, but I made a deal that if I stopped you all from badgering her about becoming a member she'd make sure everyone called Simmons, Sleeping Beauty."

Skye had never heard such an honest laugh from the woman. It almost covered the parasite vibration. Almost. 

///////////////////|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Does he think we are all imbeciles" Dr. List asked. He had not met the man in person before but his reputation was one to be worried about. 

Twelve guards were escorting him in. In List's opinion they were not enough. "No. He is desperate. That is much worse." Baron Strucker said. When he walked into the room everyone ducked their heads to avoid his gaze. 

"He could become very useful in the coming days. Do you wish to make him comply?"

"No." A third feminine voice said walking up. "I know of his abilities first hand. We will not know if he has truly been forced to comply or if he is faking. You should just kill him now."

"Please." Strucker said, "You just hold a grudge. No. He will be one for the experiments."

"That is almost as bad of an idea as when you listened to the dammed AI." She said. "Any person could tell that it was trying to destroy us. The damn plan of it's lost us the twins."

"Yet you brought us the Spider. And the teleporter. To top it all off you convinced the Rider to join us. He's been the one of the most successful of our test subjects. "

"Flukes. HYDRA was lucky to stop the dammed thing."

"Due to you. Yes." Strucker said as he watched the prisoner strapped to the table. "That is why we have you. There are not many people that can match you in strategy or tactics. "

"Yes. I know." She said smiling. Or at least List thought she was smiling. 

"We owe you a great deal of gratitude. Forgive me for not following your recommendation. Even if you are the one that caught him." 

She started starring at him. Finally she said, "I was merely repaying him a debt."

"But unwilling subject tend to be more effective than volunteers. But make no mistake. If it is effective, we will dispose of him. And if not... Well he won't survive it anyway. Make no mistake Madam Masque. Grant Ward will be dead by the end of the week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duhn Duhn DUHN!


	5. Drunken Nobodies.

Michael "Ale" Avery knew there was only one way to survive now. It was by sticking together. HYDRA was no where close to being gone no matter what Talbot said. They were picking every SHIELD agent that hadn't joined a new agency and had protection one-by-one. Agents 17, 33, and 87 had disappeared without a trace. He had actually talked to 87 a few hours before he was taken. 

He (Agent 11) along with, Wendall Vaughn, Earl Angstrum, Piper Jessup, and Veronica King, hand joined together so not to become among the victims. They formed 2 months after HYDRAgate and have been moving constantly. Currently they were in a motel room in northern Illinois. 

Agents 87 and 54 were with them as well, but then they got tired of moving. 87 had entirely disappeared, 54 was found dead five months ago. 

"I'm telling you," Vaughn began drunkenly. They were getting quite fed up with his drinking. "HYDRA's just been spreading rumors that SHIELD is back up. They just want people looking so the can pick them off as soon as they pop up!"

"That's not true!" Jessup exclaimed. She was the most hopeful of the group as she was only level one when SHIELD fell. 

"Oh really? Because I've heard stories about how Coulson is the new Director. Which is funny because I thought he was dead!"

"Level sevens and up were the only ones in the know." King said. 

"But that's not all!" Vaughn said, taking a swig. "I heard the commander of that big ship, the Odyssey I think the name was, he and Agent 19 are in charge. Face it. This new SHIELD is about as real as the old timer gun on Ale's hip."

Jessup looked over at Ale. "What about it?"

Ale took the old silver flintlock pistol off his thigh. "It hits any target that you want as long as you truly aim for it."

Vaughn, King and Earl all started giggling. Ale rolled his eyes. "It's an old family heir loom. The legend goes like this. The Greek gods were real and they lived past the fall of Greece and Rome. 

But unfortunately people stopped believing in them. Because of this the gods started to turn into mortals and died naturally." He paused so that Jessup could hand back the pistol. "Artemis was the last one left with her Devine form. The story is that during the colonies seven years war, she realized that she was going to become human.

Now my great-great however many grandfather was a young private who's unit was slaughtered by the French. He was the sole survivor. She found him wondering the woods and she saw him take out a huge Grizzly with one shot. In one eye out the other. Because of this and the fact that she was changing she decide to break her vow of chastity. 

After their night together she became pregnant. Seven days later she gave birth to a baby girl named Diana. Because he gave her the daughter that she had always wanted, she gave him this. No one in my family had gone into battle without it since." He said slightly raising the gun. "But in World War II my great great uncle was killed in Iwo Jima. They weren't able to find it or his body. So my aunt went and looked for it before she joined the academy. Found it and sent it home and I Haven't missed yet." He said grinning. 

"You're still telling that crap story?" A voice rang out, making all five jump. 

Everyone was tense and then Vaughn realized who it was. "Lincoln!" Vaughn cried out drunk. "What err yew doen her?"

"Yeah?" King asked. "You left a long time ago. How the hell did you even get in here?"

"Recruiting if you'd believe it."

"See!" Jessup exclaimed. "I knew it! SHIELD isn't dead!"

Ale stepped between Jessup and Lincoln knowing the man only by his reputation. "Pipe, you don't even know who this is. Hell, I don't even know who this is."

King spoke up. "His name is Lincoln Slade. Code named the Rider. He got it for being known for being an excellent escort for assets." Then as an afterthought she added, "SHIELD had a kill on sight order before the fall."

Earl, King and Ale all had hands on their guns. Jessup looked around. "I didn't even know SHIELD put kill on sight orders?"

"Yeah." Earl said, "How the hell did you get picked for recruiting?"

Lincoln grinned lopsided. "I never said I was recruiting for SHIELD." All of them unholstered their guns and pointed them at him. "There's so much talent in here alone, HYDRA would be happy to have any of you."

"How the hell did you even find us!"

"Agent 87 was happy to help once he learned to comply." He raised his hands. "Look. HYDRA would be happy to have you... but they'd be just as happy if I just crossed you all off."

"You can try." King said. "After what you did to her, I'd be happy to cross you off."

"You don't get to judge me! She was my wife! She--"

"Scwew you!" Vaughn shouted. "We'd never join HYD--"

Vaughn was cut off by Lincoln shoving his hand into his chest. There was a gagging noise coming from Vaughn. Lincoln jerked his arm back, there was a suction noise and in his hand was a heart. Vaughn's heart. There was I blood on Lincoln's hand or Vaughn's chest. 

King put two shots in Lincoln's chest. Only she didn't. They went right through and hit the door behind him. Lincoln grinned then jumped across the room. He roundhouse kicked King in the chest sending her head over heels over the bed. 

Earl swung a fist at him, and it passed through like mist. Earl lost his balance when he hit nothing. His body fell towards Lincoln's waist. Lincoln grabbed his head and twisted snapping his neck. 

Jessup charged at him and he dodged out of the way of her fist and then backhanded her. Into a chair utterly shattering it. 

Ale jumped up on and bounced off the bed. Using the momentum from the bed and the moment of him becoming solid to Superman punch him. 

Lincoln spun into the hit going in a full circle. He picked up his foot and jumped bringing his second foot. He put his hand on the ground and brought both feet into Ale's face. 

Lincoln was really good. Like Avengers Intititive good. That was before the powers. King stood up silently. She creeped over to Lincoln when he stepped on a piece of the broken chair. He spun and drove the jagged end into Kings heart without even looking. 

He then took a gun off his hip and fired five shots into Jessup who had just stood up. They sent her flying through the front window. In less than 3 minutes this man took out four SHIELD specialists. 

Ale rolled backwards and up on one knee. He grabbed King's gun and pointed it at Lincoln. 

Lincoln laughed. "You really think that'll do much better than before."

"Yeah. I do." He said, very quickly he moved the gun and shot out the light bulb on the lamp turning the room black. 

Ale turned and to run out the room when Lincoln's eyes adjusted. He grabbed Ale by the jacket and swung him around and into the lamp. 

Lincoln stood over him. "I thought you were supposed to be as good as Barton."

"You do NOT get to say his name."

"Who's gonna stop me? You?"

"No. Me." a voice behind Lincoln said. Then all of his limbs stiffened and he fell to the ground. Jessup was standing over him with the snapped off wire of the lamp. 

"We... We should go." She said trying to catch her breath. Blood was splashed on her face and she fell to her knee. Ale got up and draped her arm over his shoulder and stood up. On the way out he scooped up the Flintlock. 

They got the the former SHIELD van and took off as they heard sirens. "How the hell are you still alive?"

She ripped open her shirt to show a Kevlar vest, three bullets in the vest. The last one in her shoulder. "We should get that looked at."

"Okay. But first... A) Who the hell was that? And b) if you great uncle was a US Marine why do you have a British accent?"

"OK first is that real what important right now? Second it's an Irish accent. And third His name is Lincoln Slade and if the rumors are true he did something unforgivable. 

 

Lincoln got up off the ground. "Don't Fear the Reaper" started going off. He picked up his phone. "Hello, Madam Masque... Yes Agent 87's intel was correct... No, none of them wanted to comply.... I have taken out three of them but the other two escaped. I will trail the other two right... Yes, ma'am. I'll be there at 0300 hours."

After waiting a minute for instructions he said, "I'm on my way now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you familiar with the comics, I think you know what was being implied with Lincoln.


	6. It's like Mos Eisley

Bobbi hated ultimatums. Almost as bad as she hated admin. So really it wasn't a choice of what she chose. 

She arrived at the new Avengers base with Jemma, Thor and the three Thor groupies less than 4 hours after the Brüno incident. The dark haired girl that was hanging on Fitz all night during the party kept integrating Jemma about him. 

One the teleconference she was able to tell Gonzales was pissed that she was in the public eye where Coulson was more angry that she didn't wait for backup because she could've gotten herself and Jemma killed. Really shows their priorities. 

When they got there Skye and Steve were both there waiting for them. Skye walked up and gave them both hugs. "It's going to be so good to have you both here!" She exclaimed while her arms were wrapped around both of their necks and her head was between theirs. 

"I'll show you both to your rooms." Steve said turning around. Skye slightly skipped behind him. 

"Wait." Jemma said confused, "Our? Rooms?"

"Yeah." Skye said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well Bobbi is here now, and she's your SO. Wouldn't you stay here so you can train? I mean it's not like there aren't any labs her for you to do your biochem work."

"It's not a problem, is it?" Steve said.

Jemma grinned and said, "Not at all."

 

They all gathered around the conference room table. Bobbi, Jemma, Clint, Nat, Maria, Skye, Steve, Sam, Rhodie, the twins, Thor and Tony were looking on the screen. 

"Although we don't have confirmation, Ward has been there for the last seven hours. He didn't know we were tracking him so it's safe to assume--" Steve began, he was briefing everyone about the situation with Ward. Bobbi had not been pleased. 

"Are you sure." Rhodie asked. "I mean if he's as good as Skye and Jemma say how do we know he didn't just ditch it?"

"Because" Tony said, "we let him know we put a tracker under his skin. It got ditched in Boca Raton. But the ones he didn't know about kept going."

"So what if we're wrong?" Skye asked. "He could be just bidding the 96 hours for the nanites to flush out of his system. I mean he lived with Fitz with a year so he might've seen it coming."

"Well then the US government get two new prisoners." Steve said, after looking at everyone's faces he continued. "Look. I know it's not the greatest plan but it's all we have. They're recovering rather quick after the Coup d'état Coulson pulled. There's been rumors that there's a new head"

"Who?" Bobbi asked 

"We don't have any info on her. Not even a name." Natasha said, "all we know is she's a woman and a better tactician than Steve. Something about her stopping a rouge AI."

"We get it." Skye said. "But you're stalling. Where is he?"

After a moment Tony said "Madripoor."

A bunch of people cursed. "Madripoor... Why does that sound familiar?" Skye asked. 

"It's on the American 'No-Travel' list." Maria supplied helpfully. 

"It's an island of the coast of Singapore. The leader is a man named Imus Champion. He used to be this huge CEO in the nineties." Natasha supplied. 

"Used to be?"

"Interpol wanted him for war crimes. Before they could get to him he got to Madripoor where they couldn't touch him."

"War crimes?"

"Yeah."

"He's not the worry here though. There's pretty much no laws there. It's mostly populated by sex traders, drug traders and Mercenariness. It wouldn't surprise me that HYDRA set up shop there. As long as they pay taxes."

"It pretty much makes Mos Eisley look like a pre-school class." Bobbi added. Both Bobbi and Skye loved the Star Wars series. Jemma... did not. 

"Damn."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where is Mos Eisley?" Steve said, still catching up on pop culture. 

"Tatooine." Bobbi said total straight faced. 

"Where the hell is that."

They both looked at him in shock. "Steve...." Skye said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Please tell me you've seen Star Wars."

"Oh yeah!" He said remembering. Skye and Bobbi relaxed. Until... "The Phantom Menace was the best one of the three."

Both girls jaws dropped. Maria visibly flinched. Even Tony was shaking his head. "After this is over, the entire base is having a Star Wars night." He said. 

Skye snapped her fingers. "First of all, yes!" She said acknowledging what Tony said, and taking out her phone. "Second I know why I recognized Madripoor. I have a Rising Tide contact there. I see if he can help out!"

After a few minutes she said "I have a meeting with a man named Victor tomorrow night at 6. A bar named, no lie, the Princess Bar."

"Ok." Steve said, "let's get ready to move out. Maria and Jemma will run backend for us."

Jemma gave a frustrated groan. "I hate Backend."

"Ugh..." Bobbi said. "I hate Madripoor."

 

15 years ago

It was her first assignment solo. No back-up. She hadn't expected that. It was like a badge of honor. Barton, Romanoff, and Drew are the only other people who had ever been on a mission like that. 

Although she supposed it made sense. Nobody was pulled from another school of discipline. Let alone Sci-Tech into Spec-Ops. And to top it all off she was recommended by Commander Quartermain. 

It had started in a small island to the west of Mexico named Costa Brava.  
Presidente Javier La Brava III was a leader that everyone loved, unlike his father who was a tyrant. Unfortunately under his father's rule the country had been over run with drug lords. 

La Brava had finally amounted enough evidence to charge their leader, Constantine Guzzette formally after 17 years in power. Last week his 15 year old daughter went missing and he was told he had to drop charges or she'd be sent back to him in tiny boxes. Naturally he called SHIELD. 

SHIELD liked to pretend like it was doing this out of the goodness of it's heart. Bobbi thought that SHIELD figured it would be a strategic place to have a small base. A lot of drug runners used it as a go between. They have out a lot of Intel when they bragged and drug runners like to brag. A lot. 

Seven people had grabbed the girl, Maltia, her on the way home from school. All three of her guards were found dead 3 hours later. It took her almost two weeks before Bobbi was able to track them down. 

She was taken by a group of mercenaries that called themselves the Mad Dogs. They were led by a old US army General named Robert Baxter. He was discharged after rumors of sexual assault. 

Bobbi was on the Main Street. It ran directly through the center of a part of the island named Lowtown and was about 17 miles long. There wasn't any thing that you couldn't get there: Women, drugs, firearms, bootleg copies of your latest favorite movie. 

This is where it went wrong. Walking down the street looking for a hotel room is when she saw them. The most beautiful set of Staves she had ever seen. She hadn't use a set since she was practicing in Sci-Tech. 

She couldn't help herself. She walked over and asked about price. If she used local money, it would have been about 3,500 dollars. She only had an American ten dollar bill on her and the vendor snatched it up so quickly she'd have thought it was gold. 

Although Bobbi never found out exactly what blew her cover, she assumed it was that. She tucked them both into the waistband of her pants at the small of her back. It had been 3 blocks before she realized she was being followed. 

She was able to see the mans reflection on a car windshield and she recognized Donald Carr. He was the second lieutenant in the group. She quickly ducked into an alley. Once Carr walked past she grabbed him by his shirt and flung him into the wall of the alley, gun in his gut. 

"I'm not tellin' you nothin'" he said grinning. Then he let out a high pitched whistle. Bobbi put two in his stomach. 

Three men showed up in the alley. The first man swung a fist at her and she caught his fist with the back of her left hand. She then stepped in and with her right forearm she hit the inside of his elbow. She spun and brought her left elbow into his face. 

As the first man fell the second man kicked at her. She knelt,caught the man by the back of the knee, twisted around and then launched herself backwards sending him into the corner of the wall. She heard a crack. 

The last man swung a sword at her. She bent over to avoid it but it caught her bag. It came off and she pulled out her pistol. She fired three shots into his chest. Once she saw four more men coming after her she hightailed it out of there.


	7. Old school spy s***

15 years ago- Madripoor   
She was on the roof of the abandoned building across from where the Mad Dogs were holed up. There were at least 12 men in there including the men who survived attacking her. They opened her bag after she fled and found her SHIELD badge. 

All her stuff was in that bag. Including all of her ammo. When the four men who were harassing her went in the building, she went to the end of the building. She prepared herself and took 3 deep breaths. She took off in a sprint and jumped. 

Only she miscalculated. She went down slightly and went through the top window, shattering it loudly. She caught her barring and ducked behind a wall just as bullet riddled the wall behind her. 

Two voices were talking inaudibly. She took out her pistol and hit the magazine release and saw three bullets left. She was screwed. 

She heard them creeping up on her and she knew that she needed to use them now. She pointed the gun away from her cover and fired blind. She heard two thumps but only one sets of cries. It was all the fault of those damn.... Batons. 

She took them from the small of her back and stepped out. The first man had a bullet in his head. The second man had it in his thigh. She walked over and kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. 

She saw two men ran up to a hallway door and turned around, waiting for her. She picked up the gun from the dead merc. She fired twice killing both of them. She jumped down and rolled into the momentum. She needed to get ready because there were at least 9 more guys on the other side of the door. 

Before she could prepare herself a guy stuck his head out the door to check on his two comrades. She grabbed him by the hair and dragged his head into her knee. No time like the present. 

She charged and could see the girl tied up at the end of the hall. She started by kicking the first man's gun two the side and chopped him in the side of the neck with the baton causing him to crumble. She spun off her opposite heel and brought the other baton into the next guys face. 

Another guy came charging at her with a broadsword. He swung and Bobbi back flipped. As she flipped she kicked the sword sending it into the ceiling. She crouched and brought her right leg in an arc sending him sprawling into the floor. 

She used his shoulder as a backboard to flip. Her legs wrapped around a mans neck and used the momentum to have her entire body to swing to the left. As she did that she grabbed the man next to him's head. She jerked her body to the right causing them both to go to the ground. 

She rolled and got back up. The next man she kicked the inside of her knee. She could she the bone sticking out. As he cried and grabbed his knee Bobbi elbowed him in the face. 

The next two men charged at her, blocking Bobbi from the girl. She connected the batons together and ran forward. She brought the staff down and vaulted over their heads. She swung the staff at the right guys head bringing him down. The other guy turned and brought the end into his face. 

She turned and walked to the girl. "Hi!" She said to the girl while disconnecting the batons. "My name is Bobbi. Your dad sent me to come get you."

The girls eye widened and someone grabbed Bobbi by the back of the neck. She was flung across the room.   
She turned and saw Robert Baxter. 

He was a lot bigger. Like he had muscle implants. And she saw that his hands were now claws. He was taking his nickname way to seriously. 

"SHIELD." He snarled. 

She charged at him and slid on one knee underneath his legs. She twisted so she was facing the ground she jumped up and brought both batons down on his head. He backhanded her over the teenage girl's head and into the wall. 

She was seeing stars and then she jumped up to land on her. She rolled to the side out of the way. She reconnected the batons to make a bo-staff. 

She hit him on the right side of his face. Then his left. Then his right. Then he grabbed her wrist and was crushing her wrist. The pain was crippling. So to get out of it she went with an old classic. She kneed him in the groin. 

He grabbed it and he fell to the ground. Then she jumped up and brought both of her feet into his face knock him backwards and unconscious. 

She got up and untied the girl who latched onto her. Then she heard a cry for help. She walked towards the voice until she found a locked door. She got the girl to backup and she kicked the door down. A man who was tied to a chair looked up. 

"You SHIELD? So am I. I'm undercover. Badge number 1-8-7-8."

She went to untie him so that he could get up. "Thanks." He said. "They definitely would've killed me."

"It's not even a question." She said smiling. 

"My name is Lincoln Slade. What's yours?"

_____________________________

Today- Location undetermined. 

"Unbelievable." Strucker said. "And you're certain?"

"Not one hundred percent but no one that has gotten to this point in the experiments hasn't come out with abilities." List said staring. 

"What are Agent Ward's abilities?"

"It is undetermined. It might be something of the mind. He is under much anesthesia so we cannot tell until he's lucid."

"We'l take him off."

"But Madam--"

"Will understand." Strucker said. He stood over Ward's body. "Let us see what you can do."


	8. Blast from the Past.

Today-Madripoor, Hightown, Mermaid Bar, 1749 hours

Skye sat in the mermaid bar totally exposed. Well not exactly TOTALLY exposed, but exposed all the same. Sam and Bobbi were both undercover in the bar. Bobbi looked like a fat old lady: Sam a cripple. And Clint was in the rafters providing cover. Skye was exposed sitting in her new SHIELD uniform via May. 

It was exactly what May used to wear when she first met her only the pants and leather vest were green. There was a long sleeve white t-shirt and instead of the SHIELD logo was a green stripe. Although Skye admitted she hated green; it did make her look good. 

It was decided minimum contact as possible was needed on the island so only Skye, Bobbi, Sam, Steve and Clint were currently on the island. Well.... the only actual Avengers on the island. The rest of them were on the Quinjet and Coulson promised them back up. 

Steve was running the op in a hotel room across the street. "Captain America in place."

"Mockingbird in place."

"Falcon in place."

"Hawkeye in place."

"Quake in place." Skye said scanning the bar looking for their contact. "The way you guys described Madripoor, I figured this place would be a little more post-apocalyptic." It was true. This "bar" was about 4/5 of the size of the Hub. 

"Most of the island is." Bobbi said, over comms. "This place is called Hightown. It's one of the richest cities in the world."

"Still doesn't explain why I feel the need to carry a gun on my thigh like Angelina frickin' Jolie." Skye said. A quick scan of the room showed that every single person in the bar had a gun. There was a huge range from flintlocks to guns that Tony or Fitz would design. 

"Fair enough question." Sam said. 

"There he is." Clint said. 

Skye turned and saw him. He was a huge man who literally had to duck under the door to walk in. He saw her smiled and walked over. 

"Hello. Are you Skye?" He asked. Between the volume in the bar and his accent she could barely make out what he said so she just nodded. "I thought your government had banded travel to this country?" He said with a chuckle. 

"Why would you say that?" Skye said slipping into perfect mandarin. And Victor's eyes lit up. She loved that look on people's face when they found out. 

15 months ago. 

May and Skye relations hadn't gotten any better in the coming months. They had that moment after the Hannah Hutchins case but since then it hadn't gone anywhere. She started yelling at her when Skye went to thank her. Plus to top it all off she got Skye kicked off the plane. 

So Skye was determined to at least have a somewhat communicable relationship with her. It beat the alternative where May started looking down on her. Oh wait, that was already happening. 

She walked up to the cockpit and knocked on the door. She heard something inaudible but definitely May's voice, so she let herself in. 

May was on the phone with someone. When Skye let herself in May gave her a dirty look and went back to her conversation. "Mother I have to go... Yes you too." May said in Mandarin before hanging up. She then slipped back into English. "What do you want, Skye?"

When Skye had told Quinn that she failed at being humble she wasn't putting on a act. 

"You know it's weird to think of you having a mother.... Well I guess to me just the concept of having a mother is weird so my opinion is really invalid." She said trailing off. She didn't mean for it to go there and due to her rambling it did. 

"Excuse me?" May said. Skye could see her face twitch very slightly. Which to anyone else it would have been the same as a jaw drop. 

"Are you and your mother close? I've always been jealous of that bond." Skye said in mandarin. Her pronunciation wasn't bad but her accent was horrendous. 

"You speak mandarin." May said. It wasn't a question but a statement. 

"What? Just because I'm a foster kid I'm supposed to be all un-edgimacated?"

"No. It just surprised me. That's all."

Skye grinned. That admission was like winning the lottery and the super bowl all at once. "I hacked into a Chinese warehouse with a Chinese security system for a mission, remember? Why would it be in English?"

"How long have you been speaking it?" May said. She seemed genuinely curious now. 

"Since I was about 14. I pretty much taught myself. I knew I was at least part Chinese. I figured it was going to get me closer to my birth parents. I was stupid."

"If you want I can help you with that God awful accent." The ghost of a smirk on her face. 

"Sure!" Skye said excited. Maybe with the lessons it would help them get closer. 

Now. 

"Oh good!" Victor said "Now what can I do for you?"

She slid Ward picture across to show him. "I know this man is on the island. I also know he is with HYDRA. I need to know where they are located on Madripoor."

Victor stood up. "I don't who you are but I don't see why I would agree to that?"

"Because you owe Micro 900,000 American dollars and this'll wipe out your debt."

"HYDRA is a very dangerous enemy to make."

Skye lifted her shirt to show him her abdomen. "I know full well what HYDRA is capable of. 

The narrowed his eyes at her. It took all her training to not look away from his intense glare. "Let me talk to my employer first." He started back petaling when she raised her eyebrow, "He has no association with HYDRA." He tried to assure her. 

"I have no doubt." She said. She was smug because she had gotten the upper hand. 

He walked away and was on a handheld communicator. "You good, Skye?" Clint asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Any of our audio equipment picking up his convo?"

"Every third word or so." Bobbi said. 

Someone walked in a the entire bar went silent. Bobbi cursed. 

"What's the matter?" Clint asked. 

Bobbi sighed. "That's Robert Baxter."


	9. Vengeance interuptus

Masque was walking throughout the base. Today was going to be she finally got to get her revenge on Grant Ward. 

She was in her suite. The only place in the world that she felt comfortable with her mask off. Her once (in her not so humble opinion) beautiful face was absolutely destroyed. She could actually stick two fingers in the hole in her cheek. 

She walked out of her suite and two foot soldiers had their hands on the girls she'd ordered. Both wearing less than rags. 

"Madam Masque." The one on the left said bowing his head. "The girls."

"Put them in there." She said. "There's a room in the back left and there are chains you can hook them up to."

At their look she added, "They're mine. Don't touch them." Striking the fear of God in them. 

Once she reached the operating room there were two sights that surprised her. One: there were two tables in the room. Not just one. Second: they were both empty. 

The guard in charge of them was getting off the ground. "Madam. They've escape."

"They?" She asked not even bothering to hide her fury. 

"Ward and Bakshi Ma'am. I don't--" he began before she reached her left hand out and twisted his neck and he was silent. All the other men stared at 

 

"FIND THEM" she screamed.


	10. Finding Ward

Skye had no idea who this "Robert Baxter" was but the way Hill, Clint and Bobbi reacted.... Not good. It wasn't fear exactly but it was something. 

Once he walked up to them Skye realized just how huge he was. Bigger than Thor in both height and weight and had twice the amount of hair as any human. Plus fangs. Don't forget the fangs. 

The crowd just seemed to part for him. As he walked passed Bobbi she visibly tensed. Skye had to find the story behind this. 

As he brushed passed her he sniffed and smiled. "Inhuman."

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're an inhuman. Worth a lot." And with that he whistled really loud. And the Bar cleared out like there was a fire. Bobbi and Sam both left as well to maintain their cover. 

He turned to Victor. "Call Madam Masque. Tell her we got one."

"You did?" Skye asked. 

8 more men filled the bar, each of them with rifles aimed at Skye. "You're going to stand real nice and--"

Before he could finish everyone of the rifles vibrated apart. An arrow hit the ground in front of them. Numerous stun pellets riddled their bodies sending them to the ground. 

Victor drew a gun and an arrow went through both his gun and his palm. 

 

"No!" Baxter screamed, picking up the table. Before he could slam it against her a bolt of electricity hit him in the chest, sending him across the room. 

Skye ran over to him and he was still. His eyes were open and his chest wasn't raising. An arrow attached to a zip line hit the wall and Clint was standing over her. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. When she looked up he had his bow drawn and pointed at someone. 

When she looked up she saw the straggly blond kid Jemma told her was harassing the Brody's. (Who she still needed to visit.)

He had his hands up, "I'm here to deliver a message to Daisy. Although I hear she'd rather go by Skye."

Skye looked up. "From who?"

"Her mother."

 

Ward dragged Bakshi through another alley. He grabbed him and dragged them both into a pile of garbage. He watched as Rollins entered the alley. 

"Have you lost your mind?" Bakshi asked incredulously. 

"No why?"

"That's Jack Rollins!"

"Your point?"

"He was STRIKE! From what I hear STRIKE was very formidable."

"STRIKE was 'formidable'..." Ward Said in an imitation of Bakshi's accent perfectly. Finally after almost a year of Simmons telling him, Fitz and Skye how awful it was. "Because they worked so well as a unit. Specialist work is different."

 

Ward stepped out pointing a gun he lifted from a guard at Rollins. "That's far enough Rollins."

Before Ward or Bakshi had time to react, Rollins took a vile out and swallowed it. "You're screwed now, Ward. We have a new super soldier serum. It better than Re-birth; better than centipede. And guess who has it." 

Ward could literally see Rollins body grow muscle mass like it was a movie. He stepped back on his right foot ever so slightly favoring his right leg. Even Ward normally wouldn't have noticed.

"The Hyde formula." Bakshi said, coming out. "It gives strength beyond that of even Captain America. But that's about it." He took his knife out so that he had his fingers on the tip. "Only it's not better is it, Rollins."

Bakshi was starting to get confident. That was something Ward hated. Raina did it too was worse actually. They had courage only when one had the advantage and it was worse than cowardice. 

"They haven't worked out all the kinks yet. Depending on ones body chemistry; Hyde can last hours or seconds."

Rollins jaw clenched and his fists tensed ever so slightly. "Judging by his reaction it's most likely the ladder." Ward said. Causing Rollins eyebrows to rise. Rollins started to walk towards them causing both Ward and Bakshi to walk out onto the main road. 

"They're close enough." Rollins said, and almost so fast that Grant couldn't track it, Rollins grabbed a car and tossed it at them. 

Ward tackled Bakshi out of the way. It would probably take both of them to get out of this situation. Rollins jumped 12 feet toward them. And they both went separate directions. 

Rollins punched at Ward and then something amazing happened. Well amazing for Ward anyway. 

Rollins punched with his right arm. Ward bent backwards at his waist dodging the punch. Then with his right hand he grabbed Rollins'. He raised his right leg up and over Rollins' head and jammed it into his throat. Then his left to the back of his throat. 

To top it off he twisted his entire body, snapping Rollins' neck. Before Rollins' body hit the ground he backhand springed away. It was surprising. While he had never been a slouch in the flexibility department; he had only ever seen May or Romanoff do something so acrobatic. 

He searched Rollins' body and took out the phone. 

"Hill? Yeah. They're in Castillo Serpiente. They're using a new super soldier serum named Hyde. Consider my debt repaid." And with that he snapped the phone before they could track it. They had bigger fish to fry than him. 

"We're leaving Bakshi." 

"Happy to comply, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Jemma and Kara. What they did to Kata in the show was despicable. This'll make up for that.
> 
> This'll be the end of Ward and Bakshi for a while. I dropped a few hint as to what Ward becomes.


	11. Pym's pilferage

Maria and Jemma were listening to the Avengers conversation when Kara knocked on the main door. 

"H-- Hi?"

"Come in." Maria said, not taking her eyes on the screen. She started whispering to the tech right next to her. 

"I-- I just wanted to thank all of you. After what I've done not everyone would... I was told to come here to wait for a Dr. Cho?" 

"Yeah. She's on--"

ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF. ALERT ROOF.

All three women looked up, "I'll check on it Jemma said running up to the roof."

When she got there there was nothing. She looked around and not even footprints.

"I can see you!" 

Suddenly a man grew from nothing. He was in a red and black leather suit. The giant silver helmet opened. A ruggedly handsome man with a band-aid on his forehead. 

"How'd you see me!"

"I guessed."

Ever since she had started working with Bobbi, Jemma had started trusting her gut instinct in the field. In this instant it paid off. 

She took an ICER out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ya know. Saving the world and stuff. You work for the Avergers you know how it is."

"I don't work for the Avergers, I am an Avenger."

"You're an Avenger?"

"Well I have an invitati--"

He disappeared suddenly. Jemma yelped and randomly swung. The back of her left palm felt like a rock got shot at it. The man grew as he slid across the roof. 

Before he could get up she ran at him. "Agen-- Maria! We have an intruder!" 

As she got close he was getting up. She tackled him back down. He stood up again grabbed the back of her shirt. She needed to gain some weight, even Fitz had no trouble picking her up. 

"I'm really sorry about this." He said, and flung her across the roof. That was the last thing she remembered. 

 

She then woke up with Dr. Cho standing over her. "Uggg. What happened?"

"You hit your head." Helen said, without looking up. 

"And he got away." Maria said, walking in with Kara in toe. "What can you tell us?"

"If I didn't know better.... I'd say it was Ant-man."

"That's impossible!" Kara said, "That's just a legend."

"Not exactly." Maria said, ruefully. 

"Ant-man?" Helen asked, but it was obvious that she really didn't want to know. 

"Bobbi and Jemma..." Jemma noticed Kara's jaw clench when she mentioned Bobbi's name "....weren't the first Sci-Tech babies to switch to Operations." Maria said, with a grin. 

Jemma huffed at the condescending nickname. "Dr. Hank Pym developed a revolutionary serum that changed the distance between atoms but retained density. He changed from a scientist to a specialist working covert missions. He was... Well he was the first Ironman."

"And no. It was not a rumor. Dr. Pym was in fact the Ant-man." Maria said. 

"Cross Technologies actually contacted my parents a few months ago to get me for a consult." Jemma said, absentmindedly. 

"But the man up there wasn't Doctor Pym. He was closer to your age." She said to Maria getting back to business. 

"I don't know." Maria said. I'll have a few agents go to Dr. Pym's house; see if he can identify--"

"Don't bother. I tagged him."

"What? How?"

Jemma fished in her pocket before getting out an empty vial. "Scentless odor. Fitz and I upgraded it. Now it mixes with pheromones and multiplies ." Jemma got up, "come on then. We only have a short window. 24 hours at most. I'm assuming you know how to pilot?" 

Kara's face filled with disgust. "Yes.... Grant taught me."

"I thought Wanda erased those memories?" Maria said, visibly wary. 

"Not really. I don't remember experiencing them but it was like watching a movie. Like watching another person do those things..." She said trailing off. 

"Fine. Take O'Grady with you." Maria said. 

"What, you don't trust us?" Jemma said indignant.

"Simmons. You've been a field agent for all of five months. And sorry 33, trust is earned."

 

Three hours later they were outside of Dr. Pym's house in the van that came with the Quinjet. When Kara finally spoke again. Jemma had been nervous around her. She had tried to kill Skye and May and deep down she knew it wasn't her fault. 

"How'd you know that you would've needed the tracker?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You brought the tracker scent with you. How'd you know that you'd need it?"

"I didn't actually. I always carry it in my field uniform. For incidents like this. I took it out as soon as I recognized the Ant-Man suit."

"You got a good set of eyes to have seen the inch high person."

Jemma started giggling. "I didn't. It was a guess. Bobbi and I were recently tracking a enhanced person who had the ability to camouflage themselves."

"You mean turn invisible?" O'Grady said, speaking for the first time. Jemma realized he was a lot younger than she thought. Around Skye's age, maybe younger. 

"No camouflage."

"What's the difference?"

"Invisibility causes an individual's body to absorb all light. It would literally be impossible to see. There's no way it's possible under the laws of physics. Camouflage is like an iguana, it allows the individual to blend into the background, a good set of eyes might be able to see them." She said causing his eyebrows to raise. 

Kara then added, "If you didn't think there was a difference why'd you correct her?" Jemma was starting to like her. 

"Oh look! It's working!" O'Grady finally called taking the attention of him. The mic was picking up the entire conversation about the heist this group was planning. 

"Ok, Simmons you and me around front. Palamas around back." Once they were in position he counted off, "3....2....1..."

And he kicked in the door. They could hear Kara do the same thing in the back. All six people in the house looked surprised, but the one in the Ant-man suit recovered the quickest. He reached for his helmet but Jemma shot him in the face with the ICER first. 

The rest of the people held their hands up as Kara and O'Grady joined her. "What the hell is this what are you people doing in my house!" Dr. Pym shouted. 

"You guys robbed a joint SHIELD/Avengers base and didn't think anything of it?" O'Grady asked, sarcastically. 

"Vait! I know you!" The one behind the computer with the stupid haircut said, and started typing. 

"So do I." The only female said, "Dr. Jemma Simmons. Cross asked her for a consult but couldn't find her. She's Ex SHIELD."

Pym visibly huffed in annoyance. "Damn SHIELD. Or Hydra?"

"Not really 'ex' about it. Where is... Whatever it is you stole!" Jemma said slightly embarrassed for some reason. 

"Look!" The hacker said, turning the computer to show Jemma the screen. It was a picture that was taken right before San Juan. The original five, Tripp, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, and the Koenigs all posing in the lounge of the bus. May was even smiling.... Slightly

"You're friends with Skye?"

Jemma lowered her ICER. She knew how Skye's hacker friends were. They didn't steal. (She never realized the irony of that statement.) She knew that there had to be a good explanation. 

 

After they explained what they were doing the three warmed up to them. Jemma even was able to make some suggestions. Especially when they mentioned Mitch Carson. Ever since the deaths of most of the heads he had stepped up in a big way. 

 

Jemma would've loved to stay and help but they were doing their own thing and it was time for them to leave. 

When the new owner of the suit, Scott, woke up freaking out, Hank and his daughter Hope were able to calm him down. "But the Avengers'll probably want to talk to you when they get back."

As they were leaving Hank allowed Jemma a look at the particles. "Oh! What if you..." She started fiddling with the machine.

"Hey! Don't touc--"

"Done." He looked at the machine and inspected it. Hope walked over at some point. 

"Did she just?" Hope asked. 

"Edit the particles so that they were self-replicating? Yes."

"How'd you do that" Hank asked. He seemed pissed while Hope seemed worried. 

"The same way that I tracked Scott. I just--" Jemma began going into a long explanation about how she was able to make the odor multiply using the bodies biochemistry. 

"Well it's a good thing Darren wasn't able to recruit you." Hope said wryly. 

"And Fitz said I wasn't any good with Engineering."

"Fitz. FitzSimmons?" Hank asked. 

"Well one part of it."Jemma replied. 

"Thank God Darren didn't recruit them. The suit would've been up and running months ago."

 

As they were leaving O'Grady ran up to them. "Hey. I'm gonna stay and help out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean look at them!" He said motioning to the house. "I already checked with Hill."

 

Once they were alone Jemma asked Kara something personal. "I saw your jaw clench when Bobbi's name was mentioned earlier. Do you two know each other?"

Kara sighed. "You could say that. Bobbi was the reason I was captured by HYDRA." At Jemma's gasp she added, "I don't blame her. There was no way she could've known.

What I'm pissed about is the three separate opportunities that I could've been rescued yet I was left to HYDRA and Gr-- Ward. So it's all of SHIELD I'm pissed at, she's just the representation of SHIELD in my mind."

"Three opportunities?"

"Miami, Ontario and San Juan. They just left me unconscious when they could've taken me with them."

"Well now you can thank Skye for rescuing you." 

"Oh please, she just wanted Ward for info."

"No. She was looking for you. We were looking for Ward. We had no idea that you were together."

"Oh thanks for that."

"Plus they're protecting you from the two murders on the military base, so there's that."

There was a long silence before she spoke again. "Plus there's always a place at the Avengers' Facility for you! And Dr. Cho can fix your fa-- the scar on your face!" Jemma added as she realized that she had stopped wearing the nano mask. 

"Cheers to that!" Kara said, toasting her fake champagne glass.


	12. Serpiente Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I'm going to start referring to Skye as Daisy. And is anyone actually reading this? I'm just curious all the chapters have been made they just need to be proof read I've been too busy. There haven't been many comments soooooo....

Bobbi was with Skye as they were creeping through the east side of Castillo Serpiente. "You ready.... Mockingbird?" Skye asked, making fun of her new code name. 

"After you... Quake."

"3...2....1....."

Bang! The loud noise sounded as Bobbi kicked in the door. 

 

30 hours earlier. 

After the "Inhuman" Lincoln showed up they got a lot of useful Intel. Raina -Bobbi herself hadn't met the woman but she knew what she did to Jemma at HYDRA. She trusted her as far as Nathaniel could throw her. - apparently had the ability to see the future. 

The kid Lincoln put Skye through a process called "transitioning" because her powers were unstable. Afterwards her powers not only were more powerful but she had much better control over them. 

After they connected with Maria, Coulson and SHIELD's Council, he then told them about Castillo Serpiente. It was the newest HYDRA base and three of the four heads, (Von Strucker, List, and Madam Masque) were currently there. They could take them all out at once. 

And then Jemma's call came through. Ant-man was back in action. Well not Pym but someone he trained personally. Bobbi heard the legends in her brief stint at Sci-

The fourth head, Carson, was going to be handled by him. So if they played their cards right they could knock out HYDRA all at once. 

Lincoln then told them the tale of Láishì (or Afterlife). An entire community of enhance people who lived in secret. Gonzales' face started twitching when he heard this. It was kinda disturbing. 

The only way in and out of the compound was a powered person named Gordon. He would be the person to find these "Inhumans". But HYDRA created a program that tracked him. 

Unsurprisingly they eventually caught him. But they didn't dissect him, they made him comply. A week later he led them into the Inhumans, killing ten and capturing a dozen more, including Lincoln's girlfriend Alisha, and Skye's father. The only thing that saved them was Raina's ability. 

Skye's father being captured was consistent with Ward's Intel about the Hyde formula. That meant Cal was working with HYDRA. Again. He not exactly in the running for father of the year. 

After Lincoln told them what Raina knew about the layout of the castle jobs were decided. 

"Ok, the first team will be Hawkeye, Wanda and Pietro. Their priority is containment. We don't want Strucker, List or Masque to escape." Steve said, mapping out the perimeter he was referring to. No one mentioned it but everyone knew it was because they didn't want any potential triggers in their brainwashing to become active. 

"The second team's priorities are to distract from the back and air. You'll be hitting it first. Between the Quinjets and heavy artillery they'll make mince-meat out of the other teams. Thor, Col. Rhodes and Tony will also be with that team. You three are the most durable so you should be safer."

"The third team will be Sam, Natasha and myself. We will be leading a full on assault. Keeping the focus on us."

"Now for the last team. Bobbi and Dai--" Steve started stuttering at the use of Skye's other name. Lincoln had only referred to Skye using her given name. 

"Daisy." She said, nonchalantly. Skye had wanted to start using her birth name since she found out but she wasn't sure how the others would react considering who gave it to her. 

"Well Bobbi and Daisy will be on the last and most important team. You'll be using our distraction as cover to infiltrate the castle to free the powered hostages."

"Uhhhh... No offense Cap, but don't you think my talents'll be better utilized on that last team?" Natasha asked. 

"No." Bobbi and Steve said simultaneously. Steve gestured to Bobbi to continue. 

"We actually have specific reasons to be going in. Plus we've actually been keeping up with our espionage skills. You've been working with the Avengers for the last year. 

Skye is probably the only one who can calm down her father if enraged. I'm going to analyze Hyde. I have.... experience in the subject."

"But to go by yourselves with no back up?" Natasha asked. 

"Hill, have we heard back from Sharon yet?" Tony asked, to which Maria shook her head. 

"Bobbi and Daisy are more than capable of handling themselves." Clint said, putting his feet on the table. 

"Agreed." Coulson added. 

"Director Coulson will have containment units on hand to keep the civilians safe."

"We'll be there in..." Coulson looked down at his watch. It was only then that Skye... Daisy spoke up. 

"Wait, where are you? I've never scene that place before." Daisy said. 

Coulson finished, "...37 minutes. And its classified." He said, with a smirk. 

 

Right before they left Steve caught up to Daisy. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean facing your father."

Sometimes he was worse than Coulson, May, or Jemma when it came to mother-henning. "Yeah. I'm good."

 

Now. 

CLANG!

The door banged open after Daisy blasted it in. This was now the eighth room they went into with no luck. Bobbi let Daisy in first and then followed her in. 

The room didn't look like any lab Bobbi had ever seen. It was weird because Lincoln's Intel indicated that this part of the castle was only labs. 

There was a click and the room lit up; making it painfully obvious that it was living quarters. Daisy cursed and showed Bobbi a framed picture of a swaddled baby in a younger version of Cal's arms. 

"This is my biological fathers room."

"Look around and see if you can find any notes on Hyde."

As they were looking Daisy asked, "What did you mean by you have experience in this? I'm assuming that you weren't talking about infiltration." When Bobbi sighed she added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. It's fine." Bobbi said, "Hyde isn't the first recreation attempt at the Rebirth serum."

"Rebirth? The super-soldier serum?"

"A super soldier serum. There's been dozens. The Walker project. Oz. Centipede. Nuke. Extremis. The Infinity Formula. The Hulk serum..... Gladiator. They were all successful in one way or another. And those were just the successful ones. Rebirth was the most successful, but not the only one."

"What's this have to do with you?"

"I was recruited to SHIELD working on Project Gladiator. Steve already knows this, but it went down in flames. Literally. That's why I transferred to Spec-Ops."

"I'm sure that wasn't your fault."

"People died. I knew it was a bad idea and could've knixed it, but I didn't."

Daisy opened her mouth to reply when they both heard the ravaged voice of Daisy's father. Both rushed down, Daisy blasted the door open and rushed in. 

Cal turned around abruptly, "Daisy! No! You can't be here!" He said panicked. 

"Why? So I can't see you working for HYDRA? Again?" Daisy said not even bothering to keep the disgust out of her voice. 

"No! You don't understand--" he started, as Daisy was hit; causing her to fly across the room and slam against the table Cal was at. 

Bobbi heard whistling and she flipped forward; her hand hit the floor and changed her momentum to go to the left. She jumped up on the table and bounced table to table. 

When she landed on the table above Daisy and her Father she switched to thermal vision and scanned the room. There was a man standing at the door. 

"Hello... Mockingbird." The man said. As soon as he said it he disappeared from thermal as well. 

"Hello, Lionel." She said, recognizing the voice. She started scanning the room with her eyes. 

"Betcha wished you'd never seen me again." He sneered. 

"Yeah. If only so I didn't have to put up with that smell anymore!"

"Really, Agent Morse? You're better than that." He said, with a swish. "Surprised? HYDRA's super helpful to those who are loyal. Helped me improve my abilities."

There was a clink and Bobbi turned around. A butcher knife was jabbed at Bobbi's heart. The knife came in contact but there was only a push. These new field uniforms (May designed, Tony made) were really worth their salt. 

Bobbi spun on the balls of her feet and brought the taser on the end of her escrima stick into his chest. 

Daisy finally got up. "You know this guy?"

"Ever since you left Jemma and I have been in charge of the Index's welcome wagon. We've been either indexing candidates or if they were dangerous; stopping them. 

THis piece of trash's name is Lionel Berry. We got word of a serial rapist in Detroit who quote 'would appear out of nowhere'. The origin of abilities was unknown. Our CIA contact hadn't alerted us that he got out."

"You know, you tend to do what are called in fiction info dumps. It's really creepy. They do it in criminal minds all the time. Bugs Sam to no end." Daisy said, with blood in her smile.

Bobbi took her escrima with the knife and held it to Lionel's eye level. She clicked it twice. Once to get it out. Once to get it back in. She pointed the knife end toward his groin. 

"Tell me an answer I don't like, I follow through with what I told you last time I saw you. Where are the other gifted prisoners?"

"I ain't tellin' you sh--" he began, before Bobbi put her pointer finger on the knife trigger. "There ain't no prisoners. Ever since Madam Masque took over HYDRA's been catching a lot more of us. Either they work with HYDRA or they comply."

Bobbi heard Daisy issue a warning to the rest of the Avengers. "--o not kill any enhanced, OK? They've been made--"

BANG!

Lionel's blood splattered across Bobbi's face. A woman's voice rang across the room. "Don't move Morse. You either Skye."

Bobbi tensed and she saw Daisy do the same. They both spun and faced their attacker. A woman around the same height as Bobbi stood in front of them. She was wearing a gold mask and had a gun pointed at both of them. It was still smoking from when she shot Lionel. 

"That's impossible." Bobbi said, dumbstruck. "I saw the tape. I watched you die."

But between the voice and the red streak in her hair; neither Bobbi not Daisy had any doubt they were dealing with Victoria Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is a reasonable explanation!


	13. Hunter's new gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just filler to set up for the next story.

"And you're sure about this Agent Hunter?" Coulson asked.

"No mate. That's why I asked you for it." Hunter said, putting his feet up on the desk. 

"Your sarcasm is duly noted." Gonzales said, dryly.

Hunter was in Gonzales' Office on the Iliad, five days after the Battle of Madripoor. The new Council was in there as welll,half calling in half in person. the reason behind this new council was because Calderon was kicked off, Bobbi was on the Avengers and Oliver was killed in Madripoor. Under Coulson's advice the Council was replaced and expanded very recently. It represented a more even spread of the opinion of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. 

It now consisted of Gonzales, Anne, the Koenig twins (Gonzales' idea. Coulson "needed someone in his corner on the council"), some bloke named Blake that apparently anyone who was S.H.I.E.L.D. before knew and two more people. Some guy whose name made Mary Poppins jealous who was just referred to as Ski and some guy who used to be from the CIA named Fluum. 

"Thanks, Mate!" He said before winking at Anne, who looked furious he did it in front of people. Their relationship was a secret; well she thought it was. They lived in a building full of Bloody spies for God sakes. 

"I didn't-- are you sure you're ready?" Coulson asked, exacerbated. 

"After what I saw the other day, someone has to do it."

A girl walked in and whispered into Coulson's ear, "Sir? Captain Rogers is wishing to speak with you about the Romanoff situation." 

"Tell him to give me an hour."

"You have your own PA now, Coulson?"

"Agent Hunter!" Coulson said, warning. He as clearly annoyed about how Hunter referred to the girl.

She took it in stride though, "Agent Savannah Koenig. Communications."

"Another one!"

"I'm actually their first cousin."

"How many o--"

Coulson put two fingers to his temple. "How about you go over it again now that the Council is here. He said this clearly trying to distract Hunter.

"Gladly."

 

Five days earlier. (Or you know.... Now....)

Hunter stood by the cargo-bay door of the scanning Quinjet. Practacally every one Coulson could scramble up was in Madripoor to aid Bobbi's new "super secret boy band". (It was a surprise to nobody that Hunter and Tony got along swimmingly.) For the most part there were two teams. The team that swept up after the Avengers, and the team playing crowd control. they were keeping civilians out of the way and making sure they (S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers) weren't snuck up behind.

May assigned Hunter to lead a team that would fly around and act as an aid to anyone who needed it. It was hand picked a team that consisted of Cain, Jones, Rosenberg, D'minho, Kindlon, Kot, Schreifels, Corvelli, Shenandoah, and their pilot Kline. apart from D'minho and Kot no one actually knew each other. it was picked out by none other then May.

Before his Quinjet took off, Coulson came up to him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course! I've led teams before."

"That was the SAS. This is S.H.I.E.L.D."

"SSDD" Hunter said not looking at Coulson but at his team that was filling the Quinjet. "That means--"

"I was a Ranger. I know what it means." He looks around. "Listen up, May stuck her neck out recommending you for this job."

"Agent Melinda May?" Hunter asked, incredulously.

Coulson ignored him and continued, "Do it well." and then as an afterthought he added, "Not too well. I'm tired of the damned Avengers stealing my people. First Sk-- Daisy, then Bobbi and Jemma. They're still trying to recruit Fitz and May."

"Cheer up, Mate." Hunter said, clapping Coulson on his Shoulder. "You still have me and Mac. We're talentless losers."

 

A hour later the group was standing on the cargo hold each person holding onto the horizontal support beam waiting for orders. Hunter looked over at Cain and Corvelli, "So you ready for this Lads?"

"As ready as--" Cain started before the quinjeet shook. 

May spoke up over the intercom, "Koenig! I need you to get in contact with Morse or Simmons! Hunter, I need your team at these coordinates. I'll meet you there." There was a lull and then May said, "Never mind. Get there. The enhanced that Agents Morse and Simmons encountered last week is causing trouble. We've already experienced six agent casualties." 

The arguement Hunter heard over coms made it obvious that May and Coulson were clearly not adjusting to staying out of the field work very well. The quinjet floated 5 feet off the the ground as they pulled up to Bruno, Numerous agents' bodies littered around.

What happened next could only be described as chaos. Rosenberg crashed into Kot, getting him killed and Kot injured. Schriefels crashed into D'minho as he was firing his RPG, hitting the Quinjet. Kline would never walk again. Scriefels dived out of the way without warning anyone of Bruno's fire breath, getting Kindlon and Jones- who were behind him- killed. 

Eventually all the mistakes piled up and the only ones left were Shenandoah, D'minho, and Corvelli. The Stone armor was resistant to everything they threw at it. Eventually the Black Widow arrived. Two of her widow bites hit him causing him to scream. A third destroyed his armor entirely. With her dying breath Cain took a shot at his head killing Victor Bruno for good.

The Black Widow turned to Lance, "You were right. Bobbi is such a demonic hell beast. I don't see why anyone likes her."

 

"I know, right" Lance exclaimed. "That's what I've been saying for years! I don't see why anyone---"

 

 

"TIME OUT" Coulson interrupted in his office; his hands making the "T" to signify a timeout. He and the entire Council (and May? how the bloody hell did she get in here? Damn Ninjas) were staring at him in disbelief.

"Wha?"

"Wanna try that again?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Can we please keep this professional, Agent Hunter?" May asked exacerbated. 

"Me? The unprofessional one? You should go lecture Bobbi! She the bloody unprofessional one! Snogging that bloke for all to see. You know she only did it because she thought i was--" 

Anne cleared her throat, "Can we please get on with the debrief?"

"Right..." Hunter stammered, looking sheepish.

 

 

Eventually the Black Widow arrived. Two of her widow bites hit him causing him to scream. A third destroyed his armor entirely. With her dying breath Cain took a shot at his head killing Victor Bruno for good.

The Black Widow turned to Lance, "You need to stop being a dick to Bobbi or Ill make sure you'll suddenly find yourself without one." with that she turned to go back to the battle.

Lance's eyes widened, "Well.. I uh-- umm..."

She turned one last time, grinned and said, "That being said, I'm happy for you and Weaver."

 

 

The rest of them continued glaring at him, "What?" he asked, "That's really what happened!"

"Remember Agent Hunter, this is official report. If I go check I'll find that's what happened?"

"What are you going to check with? A Oujia board."

He knew he went to far with the looks everyone was giving him. Finally Savannah spoke up, "Actually the Theta Helicarrier has been upgraded stupendously. the audio equipment is far beyond anything else out there right now."

"Wha?"

"Agent Koenig has taken over Theta protocol. We need someone to maintain it if Madripoor is any indication." Said Sam... Billy? No Sam. Know what? Screw it. Koenig #1 said, with pride.

"Agent Hunter." Gonzales said, groaning as he stood up to stretch his legs. "What is it exactly that you're asking?"

"Look I'm not looking to step on toes. All I want is to train the tact teams to work as a team. It was embarrassing how quickly the men died, it was because they haven't been training together!"

Coulson exchanged a look with Gonzales and took out a manila folder. He slid it across the desk at Hunter. 

Hunter picked it up and started reading. "Central Active Team for Extra--" Hunter started before Coulson snatched it out of his hand irritated. He had only ever seen the man move that fast when Daisy was in danger.

"Sorry wrong folder." He said, remorsefully. "Here we are." he said, once he found the right one.

"Strategic Tactical Response to International Key Emergencies... S.T.R.I.K.E.?" Hunter asked, perplexed. "You want me to run S.T.R.I.K.E.?"

Hunter had heard stories from Bobbi about S.T.R.I.K.E. They were good. Not like specialists like Bobbi, or May, or even Ward. Their strength lied in working as a unit. They recruited from SAS, Royal Marines, U.S. Marines, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Green Berets, and the Major city S.W.A.T. teams. One on One, Specialists were probably better nine times out of ten, but as a unit most S.T.R.I.K.E. teams could take out a force four times it's size.

"Yes. Commander Gonzales, Agent May and I noticed the same thing you did." Coulson began, "And we were actually thinking about reinstating it. We were just trying to figure out the right person to run it."

"You just jumped to the top of the list." Agent May said, smirking. 

"Whoa-- who'd I beat." 

"That doesn't matter." Coulson said, handing him another- much, much thicker-folder. "These are the candidates for you to chose from.

'We can only afford to give you 100 agents. We don't have the resources or man power for more." Gonzales began, "Standard teams are twenty. So you'll have 5 teams. you'll read all about it in you dossier."

"What about this?" Hunter said putting the folder down. "You lot give me 105 agents, and i can have seven teams of 15. More rest for the other teams for what is obviously, a very stressful job."

Gonzales grinned and stuck out his hand for Hunter to shake, "We've obviously found the right person for the job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSDD- Same stuff different day


	14. The mystery behind the Masque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be a chapter titled "Cap's Kooky Quartet" and it would've dealt with Steve, Clint, Wanda and Piero fighting Radioactive man as a nod to the comics. I just couldn't get it right so I'm kinda disappointed. Especially since they didn't do it in the movie and now they never can. But on a side note, this chapter I am very proud of.

"Vic-- Victoria? But how?" Bobbi asked, dumbstruck. She had watched the woman die. She comforted Izzy for over a week.

"How am I alive? I'm alive due to the negligence of S.H.I.E.L.D. They didn't even try to save me!"

"Ward said he put to bullets in your head!" Daisy said, just as shocked as Bobbi. "We watched him on the Quinjet's surveillance!"

"And no one thought to get my body?" She asked, incredulously. She was starting to become unhinged. "What do you think Garrett did with it? Did you think that he gave me a proper burial? NO! He used it for his sick experiments to find what brought you and Coulson to life! HE MUTILATED MY BODY!" she screamed. 

"Whatever you are, you aren't Victoria Hand. We've heard the stories! All the enhanced you've captured. You're working with Hydra for God sakes. What would Izzy think?" Bobbi said. Daisy was able to tell that Bobbi was shaking her baton very slightly. If Daisy wasn't standing 3 feet away she'd have never been able to tell.

"Tell me Barbra, did Izzy know you were keeping Ward? Did she even know he was the one that killed me? Once I've gotten my revenge against Ward I' done with Hydra. He killed me. Its about time I return the favor. how poetic I'm using Hydra to do that for me? " When she saw the horrified looks on their faces. "I'm not your enemy here! I'm trying to help you. Coulson doesn't have the balls to stop him so I did. Then I'll gladly help you!"

Bobbi and Daisy looked at each other horrified. Clearly the serum had warped her mind. "I'm sorry Vic." Bobbi said, "But you're already our enemy."

Then faster than Daisy could track with her eyes, Bobbi whipped a eskrima stick at Vic-- Madam Masque. Whatever this thing is, it's not Victoria Hand. '

The eskrima stick flew through the air at lightning speed. Bobbi had been practicing because if Daisy hadn't been tracking it through the air using her powers, she'd have never realized that it left her hands. 

Whatever brought Masque back made her enhanced as well. She ducked as fast as Pietro. But with a ricochet that would make Steve jealous, the baton hit the door frame, then the wall to Masque's right and into her face. Daisy ran to the left where her pistol had been lost in the scuffle with Berry. 

Bobbi in the mean time had stepped up on a chair, then a table, and then jumped in midair. She picked the eskrima stick out of mid-air, connected it, twisting her body in mid-air. As soon as she got close, Bobbi slammed the bo-staff into Masque's face knocking off the mask.

Daisy got her gun and pointed it at her. Then she felt sick; she now realized why she wore the mask. Her entire face looked as though she was skinned alive. Considering that the rest of her body was covered entirely, she had no doubt that it suffered the same fate. Masque took advantage of Bobbi's surprise and backhanded her across the room. Daisy jumped up on the table next to her and sprung off, catching Bobbi midair. 

"You good?" Daisy muttered in Bobbi's ear to which she got a slight head nod. 

"Now you know why Garrett never used the formula that brought me back! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A FREAK!" Masque bellowed. She took out sawed off shotgun and fired. 

Daisy deflected the pellets, and her and Bobbi got up. Daisy fired two ICER rounds into Masque's chest, as Bobbi went around to the left. The ICER rounds did nothing. She turned to Bobbi and pointed the gun firing to give herself cover. The door behind her smashed open.

"Skye. Bobbi. I believe you know my associate, General Baxter." She said indicating the wolfman beside her. He was foaming at the mouth with a crazed look in his eye. He was a little bigger, maybe 7 feet. He looked like a Werewolf for a hollywood movie.

"I'll take Masque." Bobbi said, into the coms unit. "You take Baxter. You good with that?"

"This guys a joke compared to the Hulk." Daisy whispered, sounding more confident that she sounded.

"A heart restarts reeeeeeeal quick once introduced to your daddy's formula!" Masque said, giddy. "This ought to even the odds Avengers newbies." 

Bobbi stood up and bounced from table to table before springing off at Baxter. The knife end was sticking out of the Bo-staff, and Baxter prepare for her attack. At the last second Daisy stuck her head out and used a vibration too nudge Bobbi the ten feet across the room at Masque.

This took Masque by surprise allowing Bobbi to impale her. She was able to recover slightly and the vibranium knife went into her shoulder instead of her heart. Bobbi pulled it out quickly spun it around and drove the taser into her face.

In the mean time Daisy charged at Baxter. She then did a tried and true method and slid between his legs, firing numerous shots at him as she did. she got up and fired a couple more shot, only pissing him off. He knocked the gun out of her hands and extended his claws. She saw Bobbi behind him holding her own -Little more than that actually- against Masque.

He swiped at her numerous times failing to hit her. She had numerous openings but didn't take them and it was pissing her off. She then remembered one of the only decent points of advice Ward gave her.

 

15 months ago 

It had been a week since they rescued Coulson from Centipede, and they were all getting bored. Especially FitzSimmons and if they're bored... well that was a bad idea in general so Skye walked down to the lab to keep them company and to babysit.

When she got there she saw Ward packing an overnight bag. She walked up to him bewildered that he'd leave after everything they'd been through.

"You're leaving?" She asked, annoyed and insulted.

"Just for three days. Relax Rookie." He answered continuing to pack.

"Oh" She said feeling more relieved then she should. "Mind me asking where you're going? OR IS IT CLASSIFIED?" She she in her best robot intimation.

He chuckled, "No. Before all this." He said, indicating the entire bus. "I had been signed up for a knife fighting class."

"You don't know how to knife fight already?" She asked bewildered.

"No. I do. But one thing you'll learn as a field agent is that it's best to keep up on your skills. It's been a while." He said, as he finished zipping up his bag. "You know the first rule about knife fighting, Kid?"

"Take control of your opponents knife?" She asked.

"Who gets cut in a knife fight?"

"I don't know. Who?" She said not even trying to guess.

"Everybody." He said, hoisting the bag into the backseat of the SVU. "if you worry about it, you'll most likely lose. I'll see you guys in three days. I left a workout sheet for you on your bunks door. Don't let me find out you've been skipping!" He finished as he started pulling out of the hanger.

"SIR YES, SIR!" She said, mock saluting.

 

Now

"Everybody gets cut..." she thought to herself. She really hoped that this new uniform Tony made was up to snuff. She she charged at him as he brought his claw into an underhand swipe. As soon as the claws hit she thought she made a huge mistake, but the armored suit held. Baxter's claw were stuck in the armor. As he tried to pull out a look of pure fear crossed his face. She gathered two gigantic blast in her hand but was distracted.

"YOU... DON'T... HURT... MY... DAUGHTER!" She heard Cal yell across the room. 

Masque and Baxter both used the distraction to their advantage. Baxter got his claws out, the force sending her flying. Masque kicked Bobbi in the chest sending her into the wall.

Daisy looked at Cal who know looked like a caveman the size being a cross of the Hulk and a gorilla. All his clothes were ripping off him. "You... Don't... get to.. touch her..." he said as he jumped across the room at Baxter, his limbs trailing behind him. 

He towered over Baxter (no small feat) and smashed both medicine ball sized fists into his back. "You think I'd really give HYDRA my special formula? Hmmm?" He said, bringing his knee up to Baxter's jaw. Unfortunately Baxter had more experience with powers. Even though Cal was stronger, Baxter was holding his own. They started fighting and to the outside it just looked like a tangle of limbs.

"I can't get out a clear shot!" Daisy screamed holding her pistol trying to point it at Baxter. "Get Clear! DADDDDD!" she screamed.

Masque grabbed the shotgun pointed and fired at them both, not caring who she hit. The blast hit Cal in the knee, not hurting him but sending him to the ground. Baxter was on top about to deliver the killing blow, just as Masque lined up another shot.

 

BANG! BANG!

 

Baxter stilled, his hands still above his head. Daisy took this opportunity to blast Masque. She was sent through the barred windows. Baxter fell to the ground, blood geysering from his chest. Bobbi looked up trying to figure out where the shots came from, her eyes finding the hooter on the second story lab entrance. The shooter was no other than Bucky Barnes. the Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Skye and Wardin the flash back is based on a real converstion I had with a bubby of mine in the Army.


	15. Fix-it

The room was clear except for Cal still being huge. Well besides Baxter and Berry's dead bodies. Bobbi and Daisy both stared at Bucky before..

"Well it's about damned time!" Bobbi said, before wrapping her arms around Bucky's neck and planting her lips on his.

 

3 weeks ago

Bobbi was in the lab with FitzSimmons. It was nice to be able to refeer to them as FitzSimmons again. Not that she ever really had but still, May, Weaver, and Coulson all said it was. Ever since the reunion with Skye these two were back together. We not together, together, but best friends again. Bobbi personally thought it was because no romantic tension between them. Jemma had Captain America, and Fitz had that Darcy girl; now he just needed to make a move. 

MY BLOOD RUNS COLD!  
MY MEMORY HAS JUST BEE SOLD  
MY ANGEL IS THE CENTERFOLD  
ANGEL IS THE CENTERFOLD 

 

Bobbi was interrupted from her chain of thoughts by the sound of her ringtone. She pulled out her phone and saw a group message, to Her, Fitz and Jemma.

 

URGENT!!!!! 0o0  
Meet me at this address in four hours. Tell no one. I'll explain once you get here.   
-Skye

 

Then another was sent to her but no to Fitz or Jemma. 

 

Bring your eskrima and specs for the ones that Fitz and Tony are working on.   
-Skye

 

Bobbi wasn't sure if she was more worried that she would need them or impressed by the fact that Skye knew what the real name of them were. Mac looked curious though. "What's that?" he asked.

Bobbi looked up and saw that Hunter was gone - probably to play grab ass with Weaver- and sighed. "It's just Skye. She wants us to bring up the specs for the Eskrima for Tony. She wants us to make a day of it."

Mac thought that he was being lied to, but he was still uncool with Skye and her powers. So he dropped it.

"Go ahead." Coulson said, walking in with May. and the recent addition to S.H.I.E.L.D. Felix Blake. He was perminately in a wheelchair from his brush with Deathlok but otherwise OK. He came to replace Calderon on the Council by unanimous decision. "Do you need a Quinjet?"

He was trying to be subtle but she knew he just wanted them to check on Skye. She was trained to read people's expression for goodness sakes! She -Fitz, Jemma, Mac, and Hunter- was actually surprised that she hadn't started call Phil and May "Mom and Dad" yet. (And if there was a betting pool for when it would start Bobbi "didn't know anything about it".)

"Yeah, that'd be great." Bobbi said.

 

Three hours later they were at Avengers Tower. As they were walking throughout the lounge they saw... packing. 

"What's all this?" she asked, Sam who was the first person she saw. 

"The Avengers are moving out. After the heat with the Hulk last week we thought it best to not be here right now. Plus it's not really the best idea to have everyone in the public lime light any way. I mean we're literally sitting ducks."

"Who'd be stupid enough to attack the Avengers? I mean they're the Avengers!" Fitz asked, "Plus you know JARVIS?"

The Orange holographic form of JARVIS' body appeared. "Thank you Agent Fitz."

"Yeah, that worked out well in Malibu." Tony deadpanned from the open floor above them. "What can I do ya for?" 

"We are supposed to meet Skye in forty minutes, then we were going to to see if you want to work on the neeeeewwww..." Fitz trailed off.

"Eskrima" Bobbi supplied helpfully.

"The new Es crim na sticks for Bobbi." Fitz said, completely butchering the pronunciation.

"Sure thing. Five sound good?"

"Sir, you have the video conference with President Ellis at five." JARVIS said.

"So six?" 

JARVIS paused and then said, "You were originally scheduled for dinner with Ms. Potts at six. She said that if she could have a girls's night she'd be OK with it. Agents Simmons and Morse you are invited to join them. Agent Skye, Agent Romanoff, Ms. Potts, Ms. Lewis and Doctors Cho and Foster will all be in attendance."

"Let us check with the Director first!" Simmons said.

Twenty minutes later the three of them showed up at the abandoned burnt out building in Newark. Skye was standing out side her arms behind her back. She was bouncing from heel to toe, obviously doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Hey, don't worry about JARVIS or Coulson. If your phones are tracked it to the Arlington Diner." Skye says, nervous. 

"Skye. What's going on?" Fitz asked.

"Ummm... it's better that I show you." She said as she walked in. the group followed her up the stairs. Once they got there the saw the Winter Soldier curled up into a small little ball.

Immediately she swept Fitz and Jemma behind her and pulled out her eskrima. Jemma had come a long way but not even close enough to take him. Hell, she'd be lucky is she and Skye could take him. Jemma still took a gun of from the same of her back, and Fitz took a small device that he called a "mouse hole" out; it started spouting blue electricity. The soldier tense getting ready for a fight, anger and the electric blue reflected in his eyes.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Skye said, stepping between them. "Calm down!"

"Skye, do you know who that is?" Jemma asked, incredulously.

"It's the Winter Soldier!" Fitz thought he was supplying helpfully.

"No." Skye said, adamantly. "His name is James Barnes."

"Don't call me James." He muttered, sounding drunk off his ass. 

"Or as he's more commonly known. Bucky." Skye said, trying to imply something. It was kinda hard to figure out because a thousand scenarios of how to get all four of them out alive passed through her mind. 

"Bucky... Barnes?" Fitz asks, peaking out from behind Bobbi.

"Yes." Bucky said, eyeing the "mouse hole". "Now will you please put that away. I had experiences with that as the soldier and he's making me wary."

"Right." Fitz said turning it off.

"Bucky wasn't killed in the fall like everyone thought. HYDRA got to him first. Some variant of Steve's serum. They've been wiping his memories for years... decades! But now whatever they gave him is destroying his body. So I figured that the best engineer I know can work on the arm, which apparently needs constant maintenance. And a biochemist who has had experience with the super-soldier serum could help."

Bobbi tensed and then realized that she was talking about Jemma. Bucky looked up in fear and started to back away. "You didn't tell me that."

She didn't know what came over her, (maybe it was a slight childhood crush on him. Everyone has the crush on Captain America.) but she came and crouched in front of him. "Hey, hey." Bobbi said, getting her attention. "She didn't make her own. She helped another person when it was forced on them."

After a minute of just staring at her he finally said, "Fine. But if the Soldier come out, I'll tell you. You run. No questions asked."

 

Now

Daisy finally cleared her throat; it was starting to become awkward. Bucky looked up and smirked. "Bite me!" As he went back to trying to swallow Bobbi's tonsils.

Finally when they came back up for air, "I found the scepter.

"Loki's scepter?" 

He nodded his head, "The scepter is in a room to floors from here. Some red-head chick who can multiply herself is guarding it. I heard your announcement over coms. I can get to it without hurting her."

"That'll be Alisha." Cal said startling everyone. How they all forgot that a now 9 foot man was in the room they'd never know. "I'll come with you."

"How do we even know that we can trust you?" Daisy asked, incredulously.

"Daisy, Daisy, They have your mother!" He said, grabbing her shoulders. Or that's what he wanted to do. His hands covered her entire biceps. "That's why I've been working with them." 

"You said my mother was dead!" Daisy said trying not to yell.

"No I said she was cut to pieces. I never said she was dead!"

Bobbi grabbed her arm, "It's your call." She said earnestly.

"Fine." She said, giving Cal a dirty look. But you listen to everything we say got it?"

Cal nodded his head as Bobbi relayed a message to the rest of the Avengers about the scepter. 

"Let's go get us a scepter!" Bucky cried out sarcastically as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Lincoln Slade- Brett Cullen  
> Ale Avery- Jesse Lee Soffer  
> Piper Jessup- Minka Kelly  
> Robert Baxter- Rob Corddry  
> Marvin Fluum- Patrick Wilson  
> Ski- Adrian Brody  
> Eric O'Grady- John Karna  
> Savannah Koenig- Lauren Lupkin


End file.
